A secret
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: Rachel reveals something she kept for her self for a long while but how will Miles and Charlie take the news.
1. Chapter 1

Miles and Charlie were talking with Bass on the kitchen table. When Rachel came up.

"I need to talk to you in private" She told Miles.

Miles raised a eyebrow and stood up to follow Rachel into the living room.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As soon and Miles and Rachel were out of site I exchanged a look at Bass then I got up from the chair. Bass grabed my arm.

"where are you going Charlie" He asked me.

I pulled my arm out of his grip and started to follow Rachel and Miles if he wannted to find out he could just follow. Bass seemed to know this and followed me to the living room. we stood behind the wall out side the door and started to listen to the conversation...

**Miles P.O.V**

If they were going to spy on the conversation they shoud at least go back from the door abit. He smilled to himself.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Remember when Ben had to go on leave for his job? And we well you know"

"I am not talking about this it was a stupid fling." Of corse I remember Ben went for a week after a argument and you phoned me crying I cam over and we hooked up It was only a one night stand...

"It was not a stupid fling...Miles I ...I...I got pregnant"

Wait what she got pregnant but she only... No. My eyes widened as I relised.

"NO NO NO you said she was yours."

"I lied your her dad Miles you Charlies dad."

At this point Charlie burst in the room.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Charlie..." Bass tried to to calm her down.

"NO! you two... you two... did Ben know" She asked tears streaming down her face. I hate to see her like this.

"No he didn't..." Before she could finish Charlie had had enough and stormed out of the room crying her eyes out. I ran after her as she ran out of the house and down the roads to the woods. I eventually caught up to her and what I saw crushed me. They Charlie sat knees drawn to her chest and crying. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms arund her. Her arms snaked around hy waist as she cried into my chest. She eventually stopped crying and lifted her head to me.

"I'm sorry Charlie"

"How could you do it with your brothers wife." shw wispered

"I was not thinking Charlie... I'm sorry and you dont have to act like I am your dad at all. It is totaly up to you what yoou want to do."

"I forgive you... dad" I grinned like I have not done it since the blackout .

"Do you forgive you mum?"

"No" She answered anger in her voice and I could not blame her she abandoned them when they were young and she does not even reconise Charlie as her daughter.

I kissed her forhead and led her back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bass P.O.V.**

I watched as Charlie ren out of the house tears flowing like a casscading waterfall down her face. It crushed me. I was about to go after her but Miles beat me to it I desided that it would be best just to let them sort it out. However I knew that Rachel would not get of the hook that easy. I turned silently to her after a minute of silence.

"...well to be honest you dont deserve Charlie at all... with your own husbands brother... what were you thinking?" I asked my anger bubbling under the surface.

How could she do that to Ben and come out with it like that and hurt Charlie?

"You dont get to judge me. its none of your buisness." She said.

"You will find that it is..."I stated matter of factly. I had feelings for Charlie and Miles was like a brother and if you hurt them then it is my buisness.

"How, How is it any of your God damn buisness?! You are the one that tore this family apart in the first place!" She screamed.

"Because you hurt Charlie! Did you not see your daughters face as she ran out crying!" I yelled all of my anger rose to the surface. I knew that if I did not get out of there then I would end up doing something I turned and walked away into calm down and wait for Miles and Charlie to arrive back.


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to apologise for two things. Firstly for not writing in such a long time I have been caught up in schoolwork. Secondly for the spelling and grammer mistakes in my last two chapters in this story. To be honest my computer is Shit and my English teacher was not better. But now I am in a new English set (a higher one) and I will double check it because sometimes my fingers are too fast for my mind ahah. Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, your support is always welcome along with any constructive criticism.**

I walked back to the house with Miles' arm around my waist pulling me close. When we arrived at the house it all semed quite, like nothing had happened. With that we both knew that Bass was not in the same room as Rachel as that would mean that the house would be filled with the sounds of shouting. Before we went in I felt Miles' hand squeeze my waist as a show of support. I opened the door and walked into the house. We both walked into the living room to find Bass on the counch, by the looks of it trying to control his anger. When we entered he stood and walked over to use studying my face probably noticing the tear marks. I gave him a small smile when his eyes returned to my eyes. He reached out and took me into his arms holding me close.

"Im sorry charlie" He wispered in my ear with a voice that was different than the stiff and un-affective voice of General Monroe. He was not General Monroe anymore he was Bass and everyday he turned more into him and the cold apperance of General Monroe the person who killed for fun not because of need. That person who tortured, Killed, Kidnaped thousands was going. All that remained was the broken person that was Sebastian Monroe.

"Its Okay, not your fault my mothers abit of a slut" I said trying to lighten the dull atmosphere that threatened to chock us all. It worked abit as Bass laughed reliving abit of the tension in the air.

He pulled away responding "Your lucky, some poor Bastered out there has me as a father"

At that all the tension disapeared and we all started laughing. It was not mainly at the joke but because in a world were the was not hope and killing was as usual as breathing what else was there to do but laugh when all you want to do is cry. There was no use crying it was not going to change anything. When the laughter dried up we got back to serious matters such as the constant threat that is the patriots.

"What are we going to do? Lets be seriouse here we can't kil a full army of people on our own" I stated.

"Theres only one other thing that we could do and you both are not going to like it." Bass told us.

"What?" Miles asked with suspision clouding his voice.

"We need to start a army of our own. I have heard of camps with thousands of people living there,we could recruite tell them who really dropped the bombs. Who the real enemy is. And this is the bit that you are not going to like. The only way of doing that is if we get someone who was in the camps. Who the people can trust. The only person that might be a option is Tom Nevile"

**Happy New Year. **


End file.
